Stick To The Status Quo
by DarkPrincessMalfoy
Summary: My own version of the song from High School Musical. HGDM, BZGW


**Blaise:**  
You can bet  
The little kids sweat  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

**Slytherins:  
**Everybody gather 'round

**Blaise spoken:  
**Well if Draco can go out with a Mudblood, I can confess

**Slytherinspoken:  
**What?

**Blaise spoken:  
**I love Ginny Weasly! Her hair, her eyes, even her cute button nose!

**Slytherins:  
**Not another sound

**Blaise spoken:  
**Someday I hope to make her MINE!

**Jocks:  
**No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be bad  
Then follow the fad  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Kerina Dussa:  
**Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

**Ravenclaws:  
**Open up, dig way down deep

**Kerina Dussa(spoken):  
**I play video games, even in my sleep!

**Ravenclaw(spoken):  
**Do those even work here?

**Ravenclaws:  
**Not another peep

**Kerina Dussa(spoken):  
**It's just muggle games. Sometimes I think their cooler than homework.

**Ravenclaws:  
**No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Seamus Finnigan:  
**Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

**Gryffindors:  
**Speak your mind and you'll be heard

**Seamus(spoken):  
**Alright, if Hermione can date ferret, I'm coming clean. I dance ballet!

**Gryffindor 1(spoken):  
**Awesome! What is it?

**Seamus:**

He does a pliet and a curtsey

**Gryffindor 2(spoken):  
**DANCING?

**Seamus(spoken):  
**Isn't it awesome?

**Gryffindors:  
**Not another word

**Ron (spoken):  
**Do you have to wear a costume?

**Seamus(spoken):  
**Leotard and ballet shoes.

**Gryffindors:  
**No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws, & Gryffindors:  
**No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

**Pansy Parkinson:  
**This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

**Theodore Nott:  
**Something's not right

**Pansy:  
**Really wrong

**Pansy and Theodore:  
**And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

**Seamus:  
**Gotta dance

**Gryffindors:  
**Stick with what you know

**Pansy and Theodore:  
**We can do it

**Kerina:  
**Gamers aren't gay!

**Ravenclaws:  
**She has got to go

**Pansy and Theodore:  
**We can do it

**Blaise:  
**She's my layyyyyyy-dy!

**Slytherins:  
**Keep your voice down low

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors:  
**Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

**Pansy:  
**Everybody quiet

**Hermione(spoken):  
**Why is everybody staring at you?

**Lavender(spoken):  
**Not me, you.

**Hermione(spoken):  
**Because of Draco? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

**Slytherins, Ravenclaws:  
**Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

* * *

**A/N** – I just thought it would work well, like I always do. I LOVE High School Musical, I really do. Bite me. Anyways, why don't you just review before you bite me? Ahh, I'll tell you who was who.

Blaise – Zeke, replacing Baking with Ginny Weasly  
Kerina (My own) – Martha Cox, replacing Hip Hop with video Games.  
Seamus – Skater Dude, replacing Cello with Ballet.  
Pansy – Sharpay  
Theodore – Ryan  
Hermione – Gabriella  
Lavender – Taylor  
Draco (not in this song) – Troy.

Word count: 670 words


End file.
